


San Fransokyo Ice Invasion

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Winter Wars [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Childhood Trauma, Cold Weather, Dark Elsa, Elsa Has Issues, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Elsa, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hiro Needs a Hug, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Abuse, Protective Tadashi, Punishment, Sad Hiro, Swearing, Tadashi Lives, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(((WARNING: Female on Male Noncon and past child abuse!!!)))<br/>The Hamada brothers are each have a snowflake-shaped birthmark... those birthmarks are results of the terrible bargain their parents had made before they were born...Since their parents were murdered by an evil knight, Every winter Tadashi and Hiro hide for they fear that the Ice Queen will come to take one of them away...</p><p>Just 3 blood-drops of a Hamada Brother into the snow and the Ice Queen will know where the chosen Brothers are....  </p><p>But when San Franskoyo is invaded by Queen Elsa to claim one of them as her husband and the eternal winter kills so many innocent people... How far will the brothers will go to save their city and protect each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish for

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Frozen or Big Hero 6
> 
> hint: Can you recognized the Hooded woman? ;)

Mr. and Mrs. Hamada nervously walks towards a dark place meeting a strange hooded woman.  _It was a quite strong blizzard out there, but Mr. Hamada remained still as if the fierce cold hasn’t bothered them_.

“Mistress of the Darkness… We really need your help” asked Mr. Hamada.

 

The dark lady smiles, “What is your wish?” she asked softly with a hint of seduction.

 

“So many times we had tried but we are still unable to have children…Please give us children!” begged Mrs. Hamada still shivering from the cold.

 The dark woman smiles darkly, “Shush-Shush~ that’s all I needed to hear… ** _You don’t have a coat... didn’t seem to be harm by this freezing storm… strange isn’t it_**?” said the Hooded Woman softly and she was thinking of something.

 

“I can tolerate the harsh winters very well but about our children?” said Mr. Hamada.

 

“Ah yes~ the wish, but you do realize that I require a high price so that you may have your wish~” said the hooded woman grinning evilly.

 

“Yes we’ll give you anything! We promised!!! Just grant us our children!!!” said Mrs. Hamada. The hooded woman laughs “Very well then”

 

“ _Before this winter is over you shall bare a son and 4 winters after that, you shall bare another son_ ” said the hooded lady. The Hamadas’ eyes are fill with joy.

 

“ _BUT on one of the harshest winters in history, one of your sons will be chosen by the Ice Queen to be her husband and he’ll have to live with her in the Kingdom of Arendelle …forever!”_ laughed the cloaked woman.

Mrs. Hamada eyes widen in fear and Mr. Hamada’s eyes became furious. They heard that Arendelle is a very powerful and totalitarian kingdom and the Queen is a very young girl...with a heart as cold as her powers over ice.

 

 _“Should you choose not give who the Queen come for, every winter will have blizzards, hailstorms and deaths…until one of the boys becomes her King_ ” said the hooded lady as she surrounds herself in green fire laughing.

 

“You said you promised often anything in exchange for your wish….Enjoy your wish! But remember the bargain!” laughed the hooded woman as a crow flies over her and they both disappear in the green flames.

 

Mrs. & Mr. Hamada look each other sadly, realizing what they had done.

* * *

 

A small girl with white-hair looks down in sorrow. Surround by ice “statues”, some have fearful faces as if they were trying to escape while some are in combat positions seemly trying to attack her. All frozen in place. Her ice-tears fell and break into sparkling pieces.

 

“Why do I hurt everyone… No one here can stand the cold…Not my Mother…Not my Father…Not my Anna…No one can stand my cold power….no one” whispered Elsa. “At least Anna is safe from me now…” thought the lonely girl.

 Suddenly the hooded woman appear to the little girl from a green fire. She bows to the child queen.

 

“Your highness, it is me again… Is there any wish you finally decide to have? Anything at all?” asked the hooded woman.

 

“ ** _…Mistress of Darkness…I’ll help you in any way I can… but I don’t want to be alone anymore… but people keep getting hurt by cold_** ” said Elsa. The Hooded woman smiled darkly… “Perfect!” she thought.


	2. 1st day of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro comfort each other one the 1st day of winter. 
> 
> Murderer of their parents revealed!!!!! 
> 
> Elsa is an evil queen and a protective sister....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now Tadashi and Hiro are in this chapter and so is Elsa and Anna.
> 
> Also I had mentioned a made-up Hamada Brother rule from this emotional fanfic
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3598350

Tadashi and Hiro are in the lab getting ready to leave.

 

 “I know I said this before Tadashi… but how come you never take winter classes?” asked Honey Lemon.

 

Tadashi and Hiro became pale and look at each other nervously.

 

“Because winter is a-a-er….a very complicated and busy time for my family! That’s all I can say” said Tadashi quickly and nervously.

 

Gogo glares at him suspiciously.

 

“Now that I think about it… you never leave your home during winters…you always take online classes” said Wasabi.

 

 “I-I-It’s because it gets really cold for us” Hiro blurted out a lie.

 

The other nerds laugh at what Hiro said.

 

 “Oh shut up Hiro! We all know you and your big bro can handle the damn cold more than anybody I know!” said Gogo crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah and I wonder how you guys didn’t get frostbites or hypothermia!” said Wasabi in shock.

 

“I am curious what kind of natural chemicals you have in your systems that made you resistant to such low temperatures” said Honey Lemon putting her hand on her chin.

 

“Plus you guys don’t need that jacket and hoodie in the first place” said Fred chuckling.

 

The Hamada brothers’ sighs and Tadashi rubs his hand on his face in frustration.

 

“Listen guys, we just can’t take the winter classes and our aunt would need our help this season” said Tadashi seriously.

 

“The winter classes are not that long and don’t you guys love cold weather?” said Honey Lemon.

 

“We don’t love it nor do we hate it…” said Tadashi softly.

 

The pair of brothers begin to leave the lab.

 

“See you later guys” said Hiro cheerfully waving at them.

 

“If you like you can come to the café later, see you soon” said Tadashi smiling at them.

 

The gang said “See yah to them”

 

When the brothers had left, “Those two are hiding something” said Gogo with suspicious.

 

“I know but what do you think they are hiding?” said Fred curiously.

 

“Um guys I think we should just leave them alone” said Honey Lemon with concern.

 

“But c’mon what if they’re aliens or something?” said Fred.

 

“Again with your ridiculous extraterrestrial theories!!!” said Wasabi face-palming.

 

“Whatever! I’m going to find out what secret Tadashi and Hiro are hiding from us with or without you” said Gogo to her team as she walks away.

 

The rest of the group shrugs and follows Gogo.

* * *

 

Cass is cleaning the tables, she look at the window and sees some snowflakes falling outside.

 

She clenches her fists in anger and throws the cleaning rag at the window. “Here we go again…” she spoke through her teeth and she storms off.

* * *

 

Tadashi and Hiro are in the bedroom looking at falling snowflakes out the window, they look each other sadly and quietly. Hiro walks to a mirror, turns to his back, pulls the neck of his shirt, and sees **the birthmark in the shape of a** **snowflake on his back** on the reflection. The prodigy clenches his teeth and grinds his teeth furiously. He turns around, punches the mirror, breaks it and some pieces fell out.

 

“HIRO!!!” shouted Tadashi running to him and checks Hiro’s hand for cuts.

 

Tadashi sees some pieces on Hiro’s cuts and was bleeding slowly. He looks at Hiro with comfort but Hiro can still see his sadness in his eyes. The older boy slowly touches a shard of the mirror.

 

“OW!” shouted the younger brother.

 

Baymax comes out of his box, “Hello, I’m Baymax, your personal Healthcare companion”

 

The robot walks towards the brothers “I heard a sound of distress, what is the trouble?”

 

“Hey Baymax, need a bit of your help here” said Tadashi sadly. Knowing that Hiro needs comfort right now.

 

Baymax looks at Hiro “On the scale 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?” he asked.

 

Hiro said nothing but glares at the window.

 

Tadashi sighs knowing that Hiro wasn’t in the mood to talk.

 

“Baymax just help out” said Tadashi.

 

“I will scan you now” said Baymax.

 

“Scan complete: You’re bleeding quite slowly and you have small foreign objects called glass inside the cuts on your hand, the cuts must be wash with water and soap before safely remove the glass with tweezers and then put rubbing alcohol in them to prevent inflection… and your neurotransmitter is releasing catecholamine, your heart rate is accelerating, your blood pressure is rising, and your rate of breathing is increasing and your blood is increasing its flow in your limbs… _that indicates that you are angry_ …what is the problem?”

 

Hiro continues not to say anything and storms to the bathroom to wash his cuts. When he is done he sits on the bed, Tadashi sits next to him and Baymax’s tweezers come out and he gently removes the tiny shards.

 

“Hiro, it’s alright if you’re angry… I’m upset too about this too, we been through this every winter” said Tadashi and he pulls down the neck of his shirt **showing a snowflake-shaped birthmark on his chest.**

“You’re not alone on this” said Tadashi comforting him.

 

“It’s good to comfort someone when they are sad, angry, or in pain” said Baymax when he finishes removing the shards and preparing to use rubbing alcohol.

 

“You may some stings” said Baymax and Hiro flinches when the alcohol is cleaning the cuts.

 

“HOW COULD OUR MOM AND DAD MADE THAT STUPID DEAL THAT ONE OF US HAVE TO MARRY THAT EVIL QUEEN???!!!” shouted Hiro to Tadashi.

 

Baymax looks in surprise and Tadashi looks down.

 

“Hiro… I’m angry about that too… but we weren’t born then…” said Tadashi.

 

“I know that but our parents shouldn’t wish for our existence…. I know that both of us never wants to marry the Ice Queen…It’s NOT fair that I don’t get to marry who I chose…AND YOU LOVE HONEY LEMON!!!! Queen Elsa rules her kingdom with an iron fist, she never lost a war, she had taken over countries with everlasting winter, and she killed so many innocent people without mercy while searching for US!!! …so how could our parents made that damned bargain that one of us will be Her King!? Do our parents even love us?!” said Hiro as he begins to sobs.

 

Baymax wraps the bandages on Hiro’s arm. “It’s alright to cry” said Baymax

 

Tadashi hugs Hiro tightly and his tears come out as well.

 

“Our parents sacrificed themselves so that we and Aunt Cass can escape… don’t you remember that? ….” said Tadashi softly while tears continue to drop from his eyes.

 

Hiro’s eyes widen “….sorry Tadashi” said Hiro tearfully.

 

“It’s alright but please don’t forget their sacrifices for our freedom...” said Tadashi.

 

“O-ok” said Hiro sobbing and nodding.

 

“We have to make sure that their sacrifices weren’t for nothing…so for now, hiding is the best we can do” said Tadashi and his tears silently drops to the floor.

 

Baymax hug the two crying brothers “There, There” he said and handed them some tissues.

 

The pair wipe each other’s tears and comforting one another.

 

“Rule Number 0: Hamada brothers always stay together” said Tadashi and Hiro at the same time.

* * *

 

Elsa is in a blue and white battle suit is walking through a city covered in ice. She is followed by ice monsters and soldiers. There’s ice-“statues” everywhere. She is between two people in silver battle suits with golden linings; one is Hans who have a sadistic grin on his face as he look at the frozen bodies, and another is Anna who have small frown as she looks at the bodies with pity. Kristoff is next to Anna, wearing a black battle suit and he’s riding on his armored moose, Sven.

 

“Such a shame that this country didn’t put much of a fight…” said Elsa as she stomps on a frozen skull.

 

“My Lady Elsa…. We should be searching **the brothers** soon since you need heirs… I remember like it was only yesterday when Anna and I were younger and we pay their parents a visit bring one for you… such a shame that their parents were so attached to them… ** _but the look on the older brother’s face as I decapitated their father and impaled their mother… priceless_** ” said Hans as he chuckled darkly.

 

Anna sadly looks away, Kristoff glares at Hans and Elsa bares her teeth angrily.

 

“I keep telling you Hans… do not repeat that story in front of my sister… it’s a good thing she wasn’t there to watch…If you hurt Anna any farther, I don’t care if your father is my ally, **I’ll kill you**!” said Elsa firmly.

 

Hans gasped and he quickly bowed to her on his knees, “Yes, your majesty…” he said.

 

“You should have chase after them…and Anna, you should had stay at your home at that night and you should had stay at your home instead following me…I want you to stay safe” said Elsa.

 

“I only want to prove my loyalty, sister…I don’t want to separate from you” whispered Anna.

 

“Anna, whether you do to prove your loyalty… try to take as less risks as possible! please!” commanded Elsa softly.

 

Anna sighs and nods “I’ll try” she whispered as she gives a small bow.

 

Suddenly the Hooded woman appears in front of Elsa in a green fire. Smiling darkly as she elegantly bows to the Ice Queen.

 

“ _Your Highness… I had finally found where the Hamada brothers are_ ” said the Hooded Woman.

 

Elsa smirks darkly, “So where are they?” she asked walking towards her.

 

“ ** _They are in San Fransokyo_** …Your Highness” said the Hooded Woman darkly.

 

“ ** _That’s not far from here_** ….” said Kristoff to Elsa.

 

“It looks like the game of Hide and Seek will finally be over, Winter is coming there… ** _I will have my king soon_**!!!” said Elsa and she laughs evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa isn't completely evil though, she only shows a soft and protective side for Anna.
> 
> Yes, Hans killed Tadashi and Hiro's parents when they refused to give them up to Anna.... and he enjoyed that.
> 
> Anna pities the people Elsa had killed but she still loves her sister and doesn't wanna separated from her.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four nerds tries convincing the brothers to go to a Winter Fair that takes place tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long ok and there is some funny scenes... if I don't put funny scenes then this story will be completely depressing... also Hiro will swear a little in this chapter

_“Just three drops of a Hamada Brother’s blood into the snow and the Ice Queen will know where the chosen Brothers are”_

 

After studying online, Cass, Tadashi, and Hiro are playing a card game involving snacks.

 

“A royal flush!” said Cass smiling.

 

“Nice one Aunt Cass” said Tadashi cheerfully.

 

“Unbelievable… I lost another bag of gummy bears” groaned Hiro pushing the gummy bears towards their aunt.

 

They then heard air-horn noises. And it irritated Tadashi and Cass,

 

“Damn it Hiro! You change the new doorbell sound didn’t you!!!” shouted Tadashi over the noise angrily.

 

“BUT I THOUGH IT WOULD BE FUNNY…. AND IT IS” shouted Hiro chuckling.

 

“UNBELIEVABLE” shouted Tadashi.

 

“JUST GET THE DOOR!!! AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TALK LATER” shouted Cass over the noise.

 

“FINE!” shouted Hiro who then walk down the stairs.

 

The sounds stops when Hiro opens the door. He then saw their friends.

 

“Hi Hiro! What was that sound?” asked Honey Lemon.

 

“It’s annoying” said Gogo.

 

“You’re kidding! Air-horns are AWESOME!!!” said Fred.

 

“It’s our new doorbell, it has 40 different sounds and 50 music to choose” said Hiro.

 

“That’s awesome!” said Fred.

 

The 4 people went inside and “Out of all those sounds, why did you pick the most ridiculous one?” said Wasabi.

 

“Because Hiro changes the doorbell sounds behind our backs…” said Tadashi.

 

“Hi Tadashi!” said Fred and he and others waves at him.

 

“So how you been?” asked Tadashi who sits at a table and Hiro sits next to him.

 

“We’re good” said Wasabi.

 

“So what were you guys doing?” asked Gogo.

 

“Aunt Cass is playing poker with us and Hiro is losing his gummy bears to her” said Tadashi

 

Hiro rolled his eyes and Tadashi smirked.

 

“You’re betting with snacks?” said Gogo raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well, we can’t exactly bet with real money” said Tadashi.

 

“It’s was Tadashi’s dumb idea…” said Hiro crossing his arms.

 

“You’re just upset because you’re losing” said Tadashi chuckling.

 

Fred laughs with Tadashi, Wasabi and Honey Lemon just smile and Gogo was the only one not smiling or laughing.

 

“OK tomorrow is the day where that fair is taking place here? Wanna go?” said Wasabi.

 

Tadashi’s and Hiro’s eyes widen and look at each other in shock.

 

“Look guys that would depend on the weather… I’m not sure if either of us can go” said Tadashi.

 

“Aw come on guys! There’s going to be races, games, contests, a snowball fight, a concert and FREE FOOD!!!” said Fred excitedly.

 

“I am not sure about it…” said Hiro.

 

“If you two can tolerate the low temperatures but _WE_ noticed that both of you are avoiding the snow! What are you hiding from us?” said Gogo.

 

Tadashi and Hiro look down.

 

“You won’t believe us if either of us tell you…” said Hiro glaring at Gogo.

 

“I agree with Hiro this time….” said Tadashi sadly.

 

“We’re your friends… just say why you are you guys not outside often please?…” asked Honey Lemon begging.

 

“….You’ll think we’re crazy” said Hiro angrily.

 

“….Oh I get it! YOU GUYS HAVE SNOW PHOBIA!!! DON’T YOU!” said Fred excitedly.

 

“Don’t you mean chionophobia?” said Gogo looking at Fred.

 

“Too long to remember!” said Fred.

 

“…You have that phobia? Is that it?” asked Wasabi.

 

“It’s nothing like that!” said Tadashi loudly.

 

“You guys got the wrong idea” said Hiro rolling his eyes.

 

Honey Lemon gasped “Aye! You two are afraid of the snow! This makes so much sense!” she said with pity.

 

“How ironic since cold never bothers you…” said Gogo crossing her arms.

 

“HEY!!! EVERYONE HAS WEIRD PHOBIAS GOGO!!!” shouted Wasabi.

 

“Like you and public bathrooms?” said Gogo smirking.

 

“Shut up!!!” shouted Wasabi.

 

“I have an idea! We should take both of you tomorrow to the fair for exposure therapy! We can help you get over your fears” said Honey Lemon holding Tadashi’s hand.

 

“Exposure therapy? Awesome I hear of that practice!” questioned Fred.

 

“NO! YOU GUYS DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!” said Tadashi move away from Honey sadly.

 

“MAKE US!!! NERDS!!!” shouted Hiro angrily.

 

“Boys! What’s with the shouting?” called out Aunt Cass from upstairs.

 

Everyone is quiet and the woman comes downstairs.

 

“Everything’s fine Aunt Cass” said Tadashi.

 

“We were inviting the two to come to the Winter Fair with us tomorrow” said Wasabi.

 

Cass gasped in shock and she saw her nephews’ pleading looks that are silently saying “Help us out of this!”

 

“Um… Sorry guys, but my boys have other things to do tomorrow” said Aunt Cass.

 

“Actually we want to get them over their fear of snow” said Fred.

 

Aunt Cass twitches a bit “You should leave now…” she muttered threatening.

 

“Aunt Cass calm down” whispered Tadashi going to Cass and holding her shoulders.

 

“Look Tadashi… for a long time you were never there at the winter fair with us and Hiro has never went there either” said Honey Lemon sadly.

 

“We’re friends and your fears shouldn’t stop you from spending times with us” said Fred seriously.

 

“…. Guys we are friends… it’s just that we have a lot of work to do” said Hiro still glaring at their four friends.

 

“Liars…” muttered Gogo and the Hamada brothers hear that.

 

“I’m sorry guys…thank you for inviting us but we don’t know if we can go to the fair…” said Tadashi nervously.

 

“Whatever is holding you two back… woman up and crush your fears” snapped Gogo walking out of the cafe.

 

“…In case you change your mind, the fair will be close by here tomorrow and I hope we see you there” said Wasabi sadly leaving towards the door.

 

“In case you’re not goin’ which I hope you go, we’ll bring you some AWESOME stuff maybe I send you embarrassing pics of Wasabi” said Fred laughs but the brothers know that Fred is covering up how upset he is.

 

Tadashi and Hiro chuckled. “I’m looking forward to that” said Hiro.

 

Honey Lemon hugs Tadashi tightly “Tadashi… just take a small step to get over your phobias…” she said and she kisses him and she looks at the younger brother.

 

“You too Hiro and I see you two soon” she said as she leaves.

 

When the gang have left, “As much as I want to tell them….the truth is too crazy” said Hiro with a calm tone with a bit of anger.

 

“I don’t know if you should” said Cass seriously.

 

“We have to tell them sooner or later….they are our friends… we are just going to wait for the right moment to tell them” said Tadashi.

 

Cass and the brothers all sit together at the empty café. “You guys can go to the fair just this once” she said.

 

“Really?” said Hiro and Tadashi excitedly.

 

“Just remember---” Aunt Cass was interrupted

 

“ _We know, we know, Stay away from sharp objects or our blood will touch the snow…if our blood touches the snow then the Ice Queen **Bitch** will find us_ ” said Hiro crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

 

“Language Hiro!” shouted Aunt Cass and Tadashi.

 

“What?! I know that we all hate her and why should we give that royal **whore** respect!?” said Hiro.

 

“Unbelievable! Hiro, even if we are no longer nobles…you’re still a Hamada, shows some manners” said Tadashi.

 

Hiro rolled his eyes “Ok whatever” he said as he went upstairs and the others went up as well.

 

When everyone is in the kitchen, Tadashi brings out a glass jar fill with money.

 

“Also put your money in the swear jar…” said Tadashi.

 

“FINE!!! But that old ice-cold bi--- I mean lady doesn’t deserve my respect” shouted Hiro pulling changes out of his pocket and stuff it in the jar with frustration.

 

“Well then off to bed” said Aunt Cass cheerfully.

 

“I thought we are going to continue doing poker?” said Hiro.

 

“Hiro were gonna have to wake up early to be at that fair and it will be the first time we are out in the winter…also you only have 1 bag of gummy bears left and it’s oblivious that you don’t want to give that up” said Tadashi.

 

“Yeah…” muttered Hiro in agreement.

 

The brothers went in their shared bedroom, the younger brother jump in his bed and yawns “Good night ‘Dashi…” said Hiro.

 

Tadashi laid down on the other bed slowly “Good night Hiro…” said the older male.

 

Just before he drift to sleep, he pull the neck of his shirt to see his snowflake-birthmark on his chest… and his tears drip from his eyes.

 

“Is there a way to change our destiny?” thought Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will have Robert Callaghan


	4. Another Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Robotics Professor is visited by an uninvited guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter in the same night

Professor Callaghan walks around in the hallway of his home… ever since he had lost his daughter, it’s difficult for him to sleep… he passes by a unlock door and his eyes widen noticing the open lock.

 

“I never open that room” he thought, he gets his guard up and he pulls out a gun.

 

He puts his back on the wall, slowly and quietly moves to the door. He quickly opens the dark room and point his gun at the intruder’s silhouette.

 

“SHOW YOURSELF!!!” shouted the professor angrily.

 

The intruder comes towards the light revealing a hooded woman in black robes smiling at him with a crow on her shoulder.

 

“Hello Professor Callaghan… or what do you prefer to be called?” said the Mistress of the Darkness seductively.

 

“You invaded my home… leave before I call the police” warned the professor furiously he’s assuming that this woman is one of his many stalkers.

 

“This is quite a lovely room isn’t it?” said the Mistress ignoring Robert’s warning while petting her crow.

 

“Get out of my daughter’s room!” said Robert who is still pointing his gun at her.

 

“Where is she? Professor” asked the Mistress smirking.

 

Robert glares at her angrily and he pulls the trigger. The woman smiles and disappears and the bullet misses her. The enchantress then appears behead the robotics professor. Before the aged man can attack her, Callaghan saw a black vine coming from the woman and the black vine snatches the gun from his hand. The gun then bursts into green flames and becomes a liquid metal on the floor.

 

“So what do you want? Money? Or you just want to torture and kill someone tonight?” said the professor calmly with a bit of anger in his tone.

 

The enchantress laugh “Oh no… I have no desire for any materialistic things…and neither am I planning kill or torture you…. I want to make a deal” she said softly.

 

“How would I know you are not lying?” snapped Callaghan.

 

“I can help with many things… get you anything you desire… I can help you destroy Krei Tech and get your precious Abigail back…” said the Mistress smiling calmly.

 

His eyes widen and he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“This is crazy... I don’t believe you and you should leave before I call the cops” said Robert angrily.

 

“I knew you said that… So I’ll tell you this… I serve her highness Queen Elsa of Arendelle…” she said and she shows her Arendellian badge.

 

The badge is in a shape of a green and blue flag with a gold flower in a snowflake. She gives him the badge to show that it’s real. Robert looks at it all the details of the badge. He then glared at her and throw the badge back at her. The Mistress grabs it quickly and places it back on her.

 

“So… you serve a tyrannical queen? ….Please don’t tell me you’re the infamous ** _Mistress of All Evil….…????_** You just give me more reasons to NOT trust you!!!” snapped Callaghan glaring at the Enchantress.

 

“I know how people feel about me…. But I have no intentions of harming a potential “client”… because I am in desperate need of your assistance… but first I need you to let me help you achieve your goals as well” said the hooded woman.

 

Robert signs “SO WHAT DO YOU WANT MY SOUL?” he shouted at her.

 

The Mistress laughs again. “Oh no… I have no desire for that either…”

 

“Than what do you want from me?” questioned Robert glaring at her.

 

“…Have you heard of the two missing sons of a dead Eastern War Lord?”  said The Mistress.

 

“Do you mean the well-known Samurai of the Blizzards? …the last Samurai” said the robotics professor.

 

The mistress nodded. “One of them is to be marry to Her Highness… She wants to create a royal dynasty and the brothers are the only available men who can survive the cold just like their father…. They are the only options to help her create heirs…and Arendelle needs a King” said the Mistress seriously.

 

“You still didn’t answer what you want from me….” said Robert crossing his arms.

 

“Let me finish… I need your help to find them and capture one of them… they are somewhere in this city…” said the Mistress.

 

Professor Callaghan gasped in shock. “Professor… you don’t happen to know a Mr. Tadashi Hamada do you?” asked the Mistress with false innocence.

 

Robert looks up to her quickly in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guest who's the hooded woman yet? :)


	5. Tadashi's childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is suffering from his past abuse from Elsa. (WARNING!!! Underage sexual abuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underage sexual abuse... Don't worry Tadashi and Hiro still have their virginity...

_A 7-year-old Tadashi and a 3-year-old Hiro were in their kimonos exploring the lovely garden, koi ponds and the Sakura petals are falling down beautiful around them. They were really cheerful …until they see a dark cloud coming towards their homeland. He then saw the snow touching the ground… the plants and ponds everywhere were slowly freezing away… Tadashi gasps in fear and grabs Hiro in his arms and runs towards his home to evade the snow reaching for them. Just when the pair reaches the door of their house. A whirl of snow appears in front of them and out of the snow a tall 12-year-old girl with platinum hair appear. She walks towards the pair of brothers trembling with fear. She looks down at them as Tadashi sits on the ground and holds Hiro protectively._

_“You didn’t think I’m letting you go anywhere without greetings do you? It’s very impolite for you to run away from ladies… especially a powerful queen that one of you is to marry” said Elsa with a dark smile._

_Tadashi and Hiro both have tears coming down their eyes. The pair of boys suddenly saw Arendellian guards surrounding them._

_“I must punish you for running from me and for NOT bowing to me… your precious little brother is spared since you carry him off” said Elsa strictly._

_The older Hamada Brother shivers in fear while comforting his baby brother who was crying loudly. Elsa beckons Tadashi to come to her._

_“Hiro… please go inside… our parents are worried about you” whispered Tadashi but in reality, he doesn’t want Hiro to watch Tadashi’s punishment._

_“Oh no Tadashi… I think your brother should stay here and watch… I need to make an example of you…” scold the older girl._

 

_“Elsa! No! Please! He’s just a baby!” screamed out Tadashi._

_Elsa’s guards snatches Hiro from Tadashi’s arms. “NII-CHAN!!!” cried out the smaller brother in fear._

_Other guards grabbed the older brother and restrained him. Elsa walks towards the boy and she grabs his chin to make him look at her cold blue eyes with his warm brown eyes. Tadashi shivers in fear and the young queen slaps the boy face. Hiro’s cries out again._

_“Oba!!! Okāsan!!! Otōsan!!!_ ” _called Hiro for their parents and their aunt to come and get them._

_“It is useless!!! Boy! They are trapped inside until this is done!!!” said one of the soldiers._

_“…Tadashi is overdress… Guards strip him of his clothing…” commanded the queen._

_The guards forcibly strip the boy naked and pushes him down in the snow. Tadashi gets in a fetal position, covers his privates and hesitantly looks up at the ice queen. A normal human will get hypothermia in this temperate… But Tadashi and Hiro were different, it was something they inherit from their father… but however, even if the cold never bothers him… he hated being naked in the person of a woman…_

_“My pet… stand up…” commanded Elsa._

_The boy did what he’s told but looks down and keeps covering himself. Elsa gets close to the boy and she looks at Tadashi’s birthmark. She strokes the mark softly, admiring it, and she picks him up to kiss him. Tadashi struggles to get away but her holding is really firm. He felt her cold tongue invading his warm mouth. Every time Elsa kisses Tadashi in such a way… He felt that this Queen’s darkness is consuming him slowly…eating him away… the more the queen touches him… the more he feels trapped in this tyrant’s clutches…_

_“I don’t understand this at all… you boys have the blood of the samurai running through your veins… **your father is an excellent and merciless war lord who was responsible for millions of deaths and hundreds destructions of cities and yet your people called him a “hero”** … the men of the Hamada family always endure pains… and yet you and your brother show cowardice...pathetic!” whispered Elsa._

_“M-m-my father doesn’t want Hiro and I to be like him…” whispered Tadashi nervously._

_“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING BACK TO ME!!!” shouted Elsa and Tadashi screams._

_Elsa pushes Tadashi’s bare body back into the frozen ground and Hiro sobbed and cried out “’DASHI!!!”_

_“Guards… whip him and make sure Hiro watches…but don’t leave a scar Tadashi’s pretty face or the birthmark…” said Elsa._

_The guards nodded and one of them brings out a whip and the older brother gasped in fear. One man hold Tadashi down and tied his arms to a tree. The boy then feels the painful slashes on his back and he screams really loud. Hiro keeps crying out for Tadashi. Tadashi wants to comfort Hiro but he can’t, so he hold in his screams quickly and his tears drop silently. Trying to show as less pain as he possibly could for his baby brother._

* * *

 

_Tadashi is washing Hiro in a spring, and he saw Elsa in her bathrobes. She smile softly at them but Tadashi knows that she is planning to do something. She removes her bathrobe and Tadashi gasped. He had never seen a woman’s body… She is beautiful with her skin as pale as snow and her hair as shiny as icicles but he keeps his guard up. He carries Hiro while using his free-hand to cover himself._

_“I know that only married couples can see each other naked… but I am to marry one of you anyway so I guess it doesn’t matter… Am I beautiful?” said Elsa as she goes in the water._

_The queen comes closer, the waters became colder and Tadashi was ready to back away. But Elsa then grabs Hiro and turns him to see his back. She caresses Hiro’s birthmark and kisses the boy’s neck. Tadashi gasped in disgust at what she’s doing to his brother._

_“You know…. You’re the only people I can touch with my bare hands without freezing you… the freezing waters here will normally hurt people…” said Elsa as she caresses Hiro, she safely puts the younger brother on the rock and she pull Tadashi towards her._

_Tadashi looks at Hiro shaking his head “no” signaling to his brother to not look what is about to happen. Hiro obey, looks away and covers his eyes. She put her arms around the older brother’ bare body and she kisses him again. This time Tadashi didn’t struggle to go away but neither did he kiss back. The fear in his brown eyes and his tears are the evidence of his unwillingness. Her touches, embraces and kisses are always cold and merciless.… The Queen stops touching him and but continues to kiss his skin._

_“I will get farther… but you’re not ripe yet… and neither am I” said Elsa as she lets go of him._

_Tadashi hesitantly gives her a small bow before rushing through the water to get his brother. He hold Hiro and sobs quietly._

_“Dashi… What happened?” asked Hiro._

_“Everything will be ok…” whispered Tadashi while still crying silently._

_Hiro is confused since he didn’t see what Elsa was doing to him… so he gives his big brother comfort by hugging him back while glaring at the queen. The queen shrugs, walks out of the spring, and covers herself in her bathrobe again._

_“Are you hurt?” asked Hiro and Tadashi only response by hugging him as if his life depends on it._

_“Hiro… I’m not giving up on you” whispered Tadashi._

* * *

 

_In a massive bedroom the brothers shared. Hiro was asleep in his crib on the other side of the shoji and Tadashi was in his bed. But then Tadashi was awoken by footsteps, he look and sees Elsa at the door way. She was wearing one of his mother’s kimono._ _She gets on the bed and holds Tadashi close to her. The older brother felt the unwanted cold around him again and she places her hand on the side of his waist. Moving her hand to his hip._

_“Tadashi… you’re so warm…It such a shame that neither of you old enough yet…but I can still touch you...” she whispered as she kisses him and moves her hand under his shirt._

_She then starts caressing his chest, she touches the birthmark again and whispers to him again._

_“ **I always love the birthmarks of yours and your brother’s** …they show that both of you belong to me…and one of these days… you must accept that…so will Hiro… you’re both mine and the **birthmarks are your chains…your collars** ” she whispered._

_Tadashi’s tears starts to falls and Elsa wipes his tears softly._

_“Strange… **your tears never froze** …even when I touch them…” she whispered uninterested. _

_Elsa then puts her tongue in Tadashi’s mouth kissing him once again. She pulls his shirt a bit to show his bare shoulder and his snowflake-shaped birthmark. She bites down on the shoulder roughly and the boy screams waking Hiro. He suddenly hear Hiro’s cries._

 

* * *

 

“TADASHI WAKE UP!!!” shouted Hiro as he’s shaking him to wake him up and Baymax sprays some water on Tadashi’s face from his finger.

 

Tadashi wakes up shaking and sobbing. He looks at Hiro and immediately hugs him tightly. He saw that Baymax is hugging them too.

 

“Tadashi we were trying to wake you up for 20 minutes” said Hiro.

 

“You were having a nightmare…your stress levels, your neurotransmitter levels, your heart rate, and your blood pressure during your sleep indicates that you are likely suffering from mild to moderate PTSD” said Baymax.

 

“Tadashi you have that dream again…didn’t you” asked Hiro with concern.

 

Tadashi nods and Hiro hugs him again.

 

“Baymax…I’ll take it from here so I am satisfied with my care” said Hiro.

 

Baymax walks away and gets in his changing station.

 

“Tadashi… what did Elsa did to you?” asked Hiro softly with angry.

 

“Hiro…I still can’t tell you about that” said Tadashi wiping his tears.

 

“Why won’t you tell me!!!” said Hiro angrily.

 

“Hiro please…” said Tadashi sadly.

 

“I don’t know what she did to you… But I know she hurt you!!! …if I ever saw her… I’ll fight her with all I got… **_kill her if I have to_** ” said Hiro furiously.

 

“ ** _No_**! You can’t keep that promise!!!” said Tadashi seriously.

 

Hiro looks at Tadashi in disbelief.

 

“Why not!? She killed innocent people, she killed our parents, and she’s had tortured you!!!” said Hiro glaring at Tadashi.

 

“I know… but it’s my job to protect you… not the other way around…if she ever finds us…then I’ll let her take me…it’s better that she takes me instead of you” said Tadashi looking down sadly.

“NO!!! You never gave up on me…. SO I’M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!!! Everything will be fine as long as our blood never touches the snow…” said Hiro.

 

“….But how long we can continue that streak? Accidents can happen…” said Tadashi sadly.

 

“It won’t happen!!! If it does… then we fight back… we have to end that lady’s reign ONCE AND FOR ALL” said Hiro angrily.

 

Tadashi sighs and looks at Hiro.

 

“Fine… we’ll fight back … but we must never kill her” said Tadashi.

 

“Why not!” said Hiro crossing his arm.

“There’s another way to stop her chaos… I don’t know it yet… but I know there’s another option other than committing the same mistakes our father did…” said Tadashi.

 

“And what if **destroying the queen is the only way** ” said Hiro seriously.

 

“There’s always another way…we just have to find it… however if things get really bad… I’ll let her take me…” said Tadashi sadly.

 

“I won’t let that happen… **_no brother of mine will marry such an evil queen_** ” said Hiro.

 

“ ** _That’s exactly what I’m doing Hiro_** …” said Tadashi glaring at Hiro.

 

“What?!” said Hiro confusedly.

 

“I’ve been taking the torment from Elsa to keep her away from you! She had her eyes on you! She sense that you have the destructive instincts just like Dad had! She was planning to corrupt you! If she chooses you over me! She’ll torture you until you become way worse than our father! You are still growing Hiro! …I won’t let her take you away…” said Tadashi as his face is covered in tears.

 

Hiro look down in shock and realization. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

“Then we will protect each other…I won’t let her take you from me…” said Hiro calmly and he hugs Tadashi tightly.

 

Tadashi hugs Hiro back and they both sob silently.

 

“Elsa is a cruel woman… but I felt her sorrow and her pain…I’ve heard her silent cries and screams… She was always in pain… I love her…but no one must know… not even Hiro… he’s too young to understand her…I love her and because I love her I can’t allow her to hurt my baby brother the way she hurts me…” thought Tadashi as he kisses Hiro’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Tadashi is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome but he won't let her touch his Hiro...


	6. Promise to a Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father of Tadashi and Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short also
> 
> WARNING: Decapitated heads

_A samurai is riding on an armored horse to his lovely house with a trail of blood on the pure white snow following him. Heads of his victims attached to his waist. He saw a pair of boys looking up at him as the Samurai gets of his horse and drops the heads on the snow._

_A young Tadashi is holding a sleeping younger Hiro in his arms and he look up to the samurai…. Their father is in tears sobbing quietly…the blood comes off his armor and touches the snow._

_“Okāsan… why are you sad?” asked Tadashi_

_Hamada brothers are used to seeing the blood and remains of their father’s victims all the time._

_Mr. Hamada looks at Tadashi and sighs._

_“Tadashi…. I want you to promise me something…” said the samurai._

_Tadashi nods to him and the samurai knees down to look at him face to face._

_“No matter what happens or whatever happens…Never follow my footsteps… ” said Mr. Hamada sadly._

_Tadashi gives him confused looks._

_Mr. Hamada then said “Promise me to never take someone’s life… ”_

_Tadashi understandably nods to their father “I promise”_

_“I sense that Hiro is a bit barbaric like I am…Don’t let your brother bring destruction like I had…” said Mr. Hamada sadly._

_“I promise….” said Tadashi clinging to his sleeping brother._

_Their father then hug the boys and his victims’ blood touches the Hamada brothers but Tadashi doesn’t mind… it was too late for their father..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bring more chapters soon


	7. 1st meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a young Elsa meets Hamada brothers for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and I will do more soon

_A young Elsa is walking around an oriental garden. This is her first time in this country, the Mistress of Darkness has inform her of the location of the Samurai called Hamada who is immune to the cold. The Mistress also told the young queen that the Samurai’s son will be born before the winter is over. When she had finally arrive to the Samurai’s home, he welcome the queen as if she were an old friend. Mr. Hamada had shown his hospitality to her …_ _he doesn’t seem violent as she heard those dark rumors about samurais are but his eyes are barbaric-like… **with a bit of sadness in them** … his wife however shows some sarcasm, anger, and… **fear** … A few days later, Mrs. Hamada went into labor. Elsa passes the time by exploring the garden as she waits for the birth of her potential husband. She removes her gloves and touches the flowers. They all freeze and her tears come out of her eyes and the small tears freezes as they fall and break into smaller pieces._

_“Everything I touch freezes…” she whispered and she sobs._

_The small queen heard footsteps and she sees the samurai without his armor in his thin clothing since the cold never bothers him…he is holding a baby in blankets… The man knees down to her, bowing to her and shows her the baby. The baby have dark hair and eyes just like Mr. Hamada. The adorable baby doesn’t seem show any fear towards her whatever._

_“His name is Tadashi…my 1 st born son” said the Samurai seriously._

_Elsa touches the baby and she gasped….The tiny boy didn’t freeze and she look to his dad in shock. Mr. Hamada smile and nodded._

_“Neither fire nor ice can bring down the Hamada family clan…” said Mr. Hamada._

_Elsa notices a mark on Tadashi’s chest…she opens the blanket to look closely at it… **it is a birthmark in a shape of a snowflake**_

* * *

 

_Four winters later, Elsa smiles as Tadashi was running around her. She is sad that Anna can’t be with her because she’s doing Elsa’s duties for her back in Arendelle. But at least the young boy is really nice. She had been visiting the 4-year-old each winter of his life, getting to know him as he grows. As soon as he learns to walks, he begins to play in the snow with Elsa and sometimes his father will join in the fun. Whenever Tadashi falls in the snow, she’ll be there to help him up again. This winter is special, the 2 nd brother is to be born anytime soon. Elsa is concern about the Samurai’s wife as Mrs. Hamada is in painful labor for days and Tadashi was too young to understand the difficult situation his mother is going through. She doesn’t understand either because when Mrs. Hamada was giving birth to the 1st brother, the labor went smoothly… She suddenly saw a servant rushing towards them._

_“Young master and your Highness… Another Hamada has been born” said the maid bowing to them._

_Tadashi and Elsa beams up at the news and the pair rush inside the house. They reach the bedroom, they heard baby’s cries and saw Mr. Hamada next to Mrs. Hamada who was in bed. In her arms there is a small baby. Mr. Hamada gets the baby from Mrs. Hamada to show his son his new brother. Tadashi smiles at him and looks up to his father._

_“His name is Hiro… and he is crying louder then you when you were born Tadashi” said Mr. Hamada giving Hiro to Tadashi._

_Tadashi holds his baby brother and nuzzles him. Elsa hesitantly reaches for Hiro’s face with her bare hands. Mrs. Hamada gets worry and looks at her husband. Mr. Hamada gives her a comforting look. Elsa touches the younger brother… Hiro didn’t freeze… but he cries even louder! **(Tadashi never cried when he met Elsa….)** Despite this, the young queen smiles excitedly knowing that Hiro is immune and hugs Tadashi._

_“Tadashi and Elsa… take a look on Hiro’s back” said Mr. Hamada kindly._

_Tadashi and Elsa look at him confusedly, the older brother turns the baby a bit to see his back… **it was a snowflake-shaped birthmark…Elsa gasped excitedly.**_

**_“_ ** _It’s like mine **”** whispered Tadashi._

_“Tadashi… even if only one of you can be my king…I will always take care of both of you… I promise” said Elsa._

_Tadashi smiles happily at the young queen, cradles Hiro finally calming down his newborn brother and he gives her a small bow. Elsa had never been so happy… She can touch those children without freezing them…_

_“ **Even though only one is to be my husband… you’re both my precious gifts… my prized treasures…my beloved pets…”**_

_“One day… I place you both in the most beautiful cage to protect you…you're only people I can touch…and **I can't allow anyone to have you** " thought Elsa as she kisses the little pair of brothers…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok and the end it is foreshadowing...


	8. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro are outside in winter for the first time in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about changing this entire story... please let me know if this is confusing...

It was morning, Hiro and Tadashi were in bed together cuddling in their sleep and the alarm clock rings. Tadashi slowly opens his eyes and looks at his little brother in his arms. He smiled and nuzzles him.

“He sure is cute when he sleeps…too bad I have to wake him up” thought Tadashi stretching his limbs and yawning.

“Hiro wake up” said the older Hamada brother pulling the blanket from Hiro.

The younger Hamada groan in complain and turn. Hiro is not a morning person like his big brother. Tadashi then lifts the blinds and sunlight shines through the window on Hiro’s face.

“Ah! C’mon Tadashi just 5 more minutes!” said Hiro yawning.

“You never mean “5 more minutes” Hiro…C’mon get up Knucklehead, we are going to that fair before it gets overcrowded” said Tadashi chuckling softly.

Hiro stretches his thin limbs, rubs his eyes and gets off the bed.

“Fine…” said Hiro with frustration.

“By the way good morning” said Tadashi smiling.

“Good morning Nerd…” said Hiro as he walks to the bathroom, he almost step on Mochi and he jumps over the cat.

Things were going as if Tadashi didn’t have the traumatizing nightmare last night.

Tadashi and Hiro had done their hygiene, dressed up in thick clothing (it will be suspicious if people notice they weren’t cold) and finish their breakfast. They are heading outside and their aunt hugs them tight before they go.

“See you boys and remember” said Cass.

“Trust me Aunt Cass…we are being careful” said Tadashi seriously.

“Ok Aunt Cass see yah later” said Hiro.

“We’ll be back Aunt Cass, We love you” said Tadashi.

“I love you two boys” said Cass.

The brothers walk out the door and when they are out. They saw the pure white snow at every part, it’s snowing lightly and the icicles hanging around. It their first time out in the winter for many years… The snow is beautiful, but Tadashi remembers a certain memory…

_“…I will always take care of both of you… I promise”_

“Tadashi… what’s wrong?” asked Hiro looking up at his big brother.

“I-it’s nothing, let’s keep going” said Tadashi.

His little brother shrugs and the pair continue to walk through the snow. As the pair walk through the snow. They didn’t notice a platinum haired girl in a blue cloak watching them go. She smiles with malice and she looks up a building where a man is standing on a roof. He’s wearing a black suit and a kabuki mask… He pulls out a **_gleaming sharp knife_** and nodded to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ok so I'm deciding whether to put the next chapter or changing the entire thing....

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa will be sadistic in this story and Tadashi and Hiro are kinda the same but...
> 
> How will they react when Elsa invades their city and multiple innocent people gets killed by her powers? 
> 
> How would others react when that one of the Hamada brothers is meant to be Elsa's King? (Aunt Cass already knows btw)


End file.
